Learning To Trust
by TheLaureness07
Summary: A mystery girl has shown up in the young mages lives. Briar can't get her out of his mind and Tris has a jealousy problem. Who is she? And why does an Empire want her so badly? R&R!
1. Chapter One

Briar was sitting on the roof; leaning back on the blanket he had spread there and watched the clouds. He didn't need Tris there to tell him a storm was coming. He knew by the way the clouds were quickly growing and not only in size, but in color...darkening with each new tuff of cloud.

Briar sighed. He was so bored. The girls were off with their teachers and Rosethorn was in town, tending to some matters about a sickly tree. He wished he could have gone with her but he was ordered to stay home and watch Little Bear. He sat up and looked down. Their big shaggy canine was chasing a bird around the front of Discipline. "So boring," he muttered. His stomach gave a twist and a rumble. Briar grinned and stood up. Now he had something to do. A trip to Dedicate Gorse was in order.

The young street rat raced down the stairs and grabbed the token Lark had left for him in case he needed to go somewhere. Briar didn't bother to wear shoes because he didn't like to unless being made to. He walked down the little path from the door to the gate, calling Little Bear. "Come on boy! We're going to Gorses'," he called. The dog gave a cheery bark and came, staying to Briar's heels. Even though the dog was gigantic, he still had the mind of a little pup. He sniffed everything that passed him and even gave some people a bark for good humor.

Briar shook his head at the dog's antics. He focused on the day ahead. Sandry and Lark were going to return within the hour, Tris would most likely come back soon as well but not accompanied by Niko for the mage had many things to do normally, and Daja most likely would not be home for hours. Briar shook his head with a smile. That girl spent more time in the forge with Frostpine than she did eating or sleeping. He shrugged though as he approached the kitchen area that served as Dedicate Gorse's main domain. He guessed he probably did the same with the garden and plants. He told his dog to stay put and not to go far.

Pushing open the doors, Briar inhaled deeply as he walked in. Scents of chickens, herbs, cakes, and pies floated to his nose. His saliva glands in his mouth went crazy. If he didn't love plants so much, he would certainly be content to slave in here for the rest of his life. He poked around here and there, not really grabbing anything right away. Finally, whom he was waiting on came. The big bellied dedicate came hurrying over to greet Briar enthusiastically. "Briar my boy, you look famish," he said over the roar of the kitchen. Briar put on a pitiful face and nodded. "Oh but I am sir," he said, hoping the dedicate had something for him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Briar left the kitchen with a sandwich bulging with chicken and sauces in one hand and a basket of crisp cakes stuffed with jams and fruits for Discipline. He bit into the sandwich, reveling in its juicy flavors. While chewing the morsel in his mouth, he looked around. Hadn't he left Little Bear out here? Now where had he gone? Briar gulped down his bit and continued to stuff his face while searching. When the treat was demolished, Briar finally started to thoroughly search.

He called out the dog's name numerous times, searching the air temples for the dog. He was usually around there, looking for birds to chase or something. "Little Bear!" he called, frowning that maybe something had happened. Then an idea struck him

_Sandry? Are you there?_ He asked, using their link of power. He was answered quickly.

_Yes. Is something wrong?_ Her voice soothed him for some reason. He knew Sandry could help.

_Are you home yet?_ He asked.

_Yes I am. Lark and I just arrived. Where are you?_ She replied.

_I'm near the Air temples looking for Little Bear. Is he with you? Like at home?_

Sandry thought about his question. She had been in her room. She walked out of her room and peered around. Lark was in her room and no one was there. She gave a small whistle and no answering bark.

_No,_ was her simple answer.

Briar started to get worried. Where was their furred friend?

Before answering Sandry back, he heard the familiar bark of his dog. He wheeled around, looking around. He quickly ran in the direction of the bark and stopped when he found the white canine, dropping his basket. A young girl or maybe a guy, it was too hard to see under the cloak they wore, was kneeling in front of the dog. Little Bear was sitting still. That's what struck Briar as odd. Usually the dog would be jumping everywhere, trying to lick the girl's face, but nope. He was sitting still, watching the person in front of him with such affection it surprised Briar. He stepped forward, making sure he had his hidden daggers. "Who are you? And why do you have my dog?" he asked, moving to stand behind Little Bear, trying to get a better look at the person. The hooded figure looked up at Briar and jumped back. The person turned heel and took off. "Hey! Wait," Briar called. He'd wanted to know who they were. But that was odd. Why would someone run? He wasn't **that** intimidating...was he? When Little Bear gave an inquisitive whine, Briar snapped back to reality. "Sorry boy. Let's go home," he said, grabbing his forgotten basket of sweets and setting off for Discipline cottage with his canine at his heels once again.


	2. Chapter Two

A few days later, a commotion was raised near the Earth temple. Rumors saying someone stole something valuable and were caught in the act. These rumors made it to Discipline temple and the wondering ears of the four young mages. Daja looked at Briar after Lark had told them about it. "I know you've kind of repented your old ways but," she said giving him a wide grin, "you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" Briar looked over at his housemate and returned her grin with a mirth filled one of his own. He swallowed his piece of bread he had been chewing and answered her. "No it doesn't, but thanks for being so kind to ask me first. I wouldn't have been caught anyways," he said, going back to devouring his midday.

Tris stayed quiet for once. She would have normally wanted to know everything from what was stolen to how they would be punished, but now she was silent. Now she just toyed with her food, staring at it from behind rimmed glasses. Sandry watched her friend with a concerned eye. She didn't mention it though, not wanting to embarrass her friend in front of anyone if it was something personal. Instead, she stood, gathering her dishes and those of who was done. She put them in the sink and ran some water. She looked over at Tris. "If you're done, would you mind helping me?" she asked, smiling a little to be inviting. Tris snapped out of her daze and nodded slightly, gathering her plate and shaking out her skirts. Briar continued to stuff his face. Daja handed her plates to Sandry and Tris then went to her room.

Sandry stayed silent for a few moments, rather wanting her red headed friend to speak up about what was bothering her. Basically reading her mind, Tris sighed and spoke. "Something is weird here," she said while scrubbing a spot from a plate. Sandry smiled an eyebrow at her friend and continued working. "How so?" she asked. "Well, the wind keeps picking up a voice that I haven't heard before. A voice that seems lost and somewhat afraid, yet it holds a strength that I cannot pinpoint. When I ask the winds for more, they can't give more but if they bring scent, it's laced with magic. Whoever this person is, they're pouring out magic," she said, a hushed tone crossing her voice. She didn't really want to express her notions to anyone else. Sandry understood most of the time.

The young noble frowned curiously. Dripping magic? Now that was a dangerous thing. "Niko needs to know," she said finally, "Have you told him yet?" Tris shook her head and dried her hands. "I figured it was just something of small importance. Nothing to worry him about." Sandry turned to her friend after putting down her towel. "Tris," she said, concern in her voice, "you know Niko would want to know. He's told us a million times over that uncontrolled magic is the worst thing in the world. It could bring down whole cities if not contained. We were lucky to find Winding Circle. Why not do the same for this person?" she asked, her cornflower blue eyes searching stormy ones. Tris huffed and turned to walk away. "I have to go meet Niko now. I'll think about it," she called, walking from the cottage while smoothing her dress. Sandry looked at her retreating back and said, "I hope you make the right decision.

_So do we_, chorused the two missing friends, Briar and Daja.

_Eavesdropping is not very nice to do. Especially to friends_, the noble retorted.

_Well, you both were thinking extremely loud, so we couldn't help but here the chatter_, was the Trader girl's reply.

Sandry laughed and shook her head so that her pigtails swung. "Okay fine. Next time I'll think softer. Now come on, or we'll all be late for lessons!" she called, running from the house with her two companions close behind.

Author's Note: I will update soon! I promise. I work on it bit by bit every day. Don't worry. Just keep the reviews coming and any tips would help. I will keep writing if you want me to. And if you give me an idea (like "Oh I think it would be nice to hear about a Sandry/Briar pairing or an Alanna/Jonathan pairing story") then I would be glad to write the fic! Just saying. .


	3. Chapter Three

Tris met her teacher near the cave where they had held their first meditation lesson. Niko was dressed in a light green cotton tunic with crisp breeches and nicely fixed boots. His dark hair was tied back nicely while Tris's unruly curls were unsuccessfully tied beneath a scarf. The wind blew softly although it got a little quicker while passing Tris. The young weather witch was, at the moment, sprawled on her belly on a rock. Niko sat next to her, reading a book. Tris had a scroll in front of her; it was one about the yearly weather patterns of Emelan. Tris seemed unfocused and unsettled. Sandry's urgings to tell Niko of the voices and the person were itching at the back of her mind.

Niko glanced over at his young pupil. "What's on your mind Trisana?" he asked, using her full name.

Tris looked up at him from behind rimmed glasses. She sighed, knowing she'd have to tell sometime. "Niko, you remember when you told me I should always tell you if I hear anything on the winds?" she asked in a little meek voice.

Niko closed his book after marking his place and turned to the girl. His eyes turned serious and concerned. "Yes, I remember. Is there something you've heard or need to tell me?" he asked.

Tris scowled. He always knew what she was thinking. "Yes. You see, I've been hearing someone talking. I've never heard them before. Normally, I wouldn't care," she said, showing her dislike for others, "but this person seems to be pouring out magic. The winds that touch her bring back trances of strong magic. I think it's leaking from her." She bit her lip. Would Niko think that she was lying?

Niko now looked his student in the eyes, black ones searching stormy gray ones. He found his answer to if the truth was spoken or not. "Trisana, this is of serious importance. Can you pick up this girl's location?" he asked, kneeling down on the rock to be semi-eye level with her.

Tris was a little freaked by Niko's strong reaction to her mentioning. She shook her head. "I told you, they bring me back traces of magic, but no more. I can't find her or whoever she is," she told him. Her eyes were searching his for even a trance of what he was thinking, but her search was fruitless.

Niko sighed and stood, brushing off his clothes and picking up his book. "I need to leave. I must sort this out," he said, the tone in his voice had Tris up and tugging on his sleeve. "Tris let me go. You'll wrinkle me," he said in a patient voice. She reluctantly let go, but didn't stop persuing him.

"Niko, what is wrong? We've had cases like this before, but why the hurry or the seriousness?" she inquired. Niko stepped from her grasp, turning. "This is different. I have scried images and seen things. I must find her. She is calling for me or someone to," he told her. With that, he turned heel and marched off, leaving a very confused and hurt Tris behind.

As Niko walked away, many thoughts moved through his head. Leaking magic was something to worry about sure, but he had not lied when he told Tris he had seen this very thing while scrying. A small glimpse of a girl, shining brightly in her own brilliance, but this was not the girl he felt was near by. He knew he'd had a vision of someone who will be, not someone who is. He'd find the child, and with care, she would become the person he'd seen. He knew it. And he needed to find her and bring her to Discipline.

Note From Author- Sorry so short! The next chapter will be MUCH longer, I assure you. R&R please. And I will update next week!


	4. Chapter Four

Tris returned to Discipline late that day. She had refused her dinner, upset over the event that took place earlier. Niko had never dismissed her so quickly. Seemed he cared more for the Mystery Girl then for her. She sat furiously in her room, thinking hard about it. There really was no reason for her to be jealous. Things caught Niko up before that he had needed to finish before he could further Tris's teachings. Yet, this was different somehow. Tris knew that this girl, whoever she was, would change their lives forever. With that thought done, she fixed herself to go to bed. Before climbing in, she was interrupted.

Briar had come to lean against her doors frame. She hadn't even heard him come up the stairs, but then again, she rarely heard it when Briar moved about.

"What do you want? I was about to go to bed," she snapped, glaring at him with all her might.

Briar let the comment brush by. "I heard about what you've been hearing," he put out there.

Tris looked surprised and even more betrayed. How could Sandry do that to her? It wasn't fair! A slight breeze floated through the room. "Well I've just learned nobles can't be trusted. And what about what I've heard? It's no concern of yours," she replied.

"Sandry didn't tell me," he shot back. "I over heard your thoughts. You **were** thinking pretty loud and remember, we're all connected." There was no need for Sandry to get yelled at for his and Daja's earlier prying.

Tris's anger towards Sandry evaporated and was replaced with fury towards Briar and Daja. "You didn't have to butt in you know! Thoughts are private!" she snarled at him, winds picking up slightly.

Briar swiftly walked to her and brought his jade eyes level to her gray ones. "Get a hold of yourself Curls, before you blow us away," he whispered softly.

Tris breathed deeply, meditating for a moment. The wind in the room died as quickly as it came. She now looked at him, and sighed. "What do you want to know about it?" she reluctantly asked.

Briar sat next to her. "I want to add to it. I saw her. The girl I mean," he said. He was thinking of the afternoon he saw the girl run off after he'd seen her with Little Bear. "She was talking to Little Bear and when I approached, she fled." His eyes were troubled and Tris could sense it.

She wanted to comfort him but it made her uneasy herself. What was this girl doing here and why was she appearing in their lives? "Well I suppose we'll have to wait and see now won't we?" she said quietly.

Briar sighed and nodded. He supposed she was right. No reason to worry about it. "I guess," he simply replied, getting up and walking to the door, but he paused before going out. "Tris?"

"Yes?"

"She is calling for me. I don't know why or how, but she needs me to find her. I need to find her. Don't be bitter. She's had a hard life," he said quietly, and then he fled.

Tris had lots to think about now. How did Briar know all that? What was he talking about? She tucked herself in and rolled over. Before drifting off to sleep, one question stood out before all else...why Briar?

Author's Note- Sorry if it's short again! My brain has been dead! sighes and for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter in my Inuyasha story, you'll have to wait another week. This is gonna take a lot of thought to make another chapter as good as the beginning! . Hang in there!


	5. Chapter Five

The next few weeks passed slowly and with no new evidence to who the girl was. Niko was hardly ever around to school Tris more about weather patterns, so she spent her time with Lark and Sandry, learning how to weave some more. One more break in was heard of during the weeks, but this time it was in the weaver halls. Someone stole a yard or two of bandages. Mages were looking all over the grounds for her and no one would give any of the four mages any new information.

Briar was acting especially odd, if the girls did say so themselves. Tris noticed it first. He'd been acting that way since the night he'd come to her room and spoken to her about the girl. Sandry caught on soon and then Daja did finally after about a week. All tried to pry it from him or sneak a peek at what he might be thinking/feeling, but he blocked them from his mind. When questioned, he just told them to keep their nebs out of other people's business.

After a few more days of this treatment going by, the girls finally rounded on him when they were on the roof watching the sky.

"What's your problem?" Tris asked, breaking the long silence that had been settled on them since they'd nestled down up there.

The boy mage didn't even move when she spoke, making her think he might be sleeping. Leaning over, she saw his eyes were wide open and staring off into space. Scowling, she snapped, "BRIAR!"

This time he twitched and his jaded eyes darted over to her and back. "What do you want Copper Curls?"

Snorting at her nickname, she asked again, "What's been your problem lately?"

"I don't have a problem," he replied simply.

This time Daja and Sandry back Tris up. "Yes you do," the noble said. "You've been nearly avoiding everyone for days and you're like withdrawn."

Daja nodded and added, "You always look dazed too, like your mind is on something else."

"Or someone else," Tris accused, narrowing her eyes. Her mind had flittered back to their conversation that one night, when he spoke of the girl.

Briar sat up, stretched almost like a cat up from a nap, and turned to look at his housemates. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looked impassive for the most part. "Back off Tris," he said, looking at her with no emotion whatsoever. "It's none of your business, or yours." He clearly turned to the other girls when he spoke. After that, he just strode past them and back down the ladder to get back inside.

Tris listened on the breezes she had going through the house until she was positive he couldn't hear them. She turned to the girls and quickly told them about what Briar had said before. Daja seemed to be lost in thought while Sandry looked quite surprised.

"Do you think he could be in contact with her?" Sandry asked, biting her bottom lip a little.

Daja came out of her daze and shrugged a little. "Maybe. They are thieves, you know," she said, earning a glare from Sandry but still sticking her theory. "Well, it would be common grounds for them!"

Tris shook her head, her curls bouncing with her. "I don't think so," she said thoughtfully, her brows snapping together. "I mean, he had told me she had ran from him before. So, why would she be trusting him or even talking to him now? It doesn't make sense. And Niko has been gone for so long, searching for her."

If it wasn't her imagination, Sandry could have sworn Tris's voice got a little colder when she said her last sentence. Putting a comforting hand on Tris's shoulder, she smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about it Tris," she said, "You know if need be, Briar can handle himself and if not, we'll be there to back him up. And Niko…well, he's doing what needs to be done to find this girl because right now, she's a danger to everyone, especially herself." Letting Tris simmer on that, Sandry stood and stretched. She walked to the ladder and announced, "I'm going to check on Little Bear and talk to Lark. He's still acting sorta sick."

"I'll come too. See you Merchant girl," the trader girl said, climbing down the ladder after Sandry.

Once they were gone, Tris just sat there alone. She brought her knees up to her chin and rested her head on it. She knew what Sandry was saying, and maybe she was right. Tris knew she was rather jealous of this mystery girl, for she was taking up more of Niko's time than ever. She also supposed she was resentful that the mystery girl seemed to have captured Briar's attention too. She had nothing more than sisterly affection for the thief, but she just felt like maybe this girl could be trouble. _Maybe she's luring him into some deadly trap and going to suck his life out or something_, she thought to herself.

_Or maybe you're just worrying too much_, came Sandry's voice. Obviously Tris hadn't thought exactly to herself._ Try giving whoever this is a chance before discarding her, okay? Now come down, Lark has some news I think you might want to hear. It concerns our mystery girl and the odd behavior of the animals lately._

Sighing and getting up, she reached the roof later and climbed down. Tris didn't even think to look and see someone headed for the eastern edge of Winding Circle…someone who looked suspiciously like their male housemate.

**Author's Note – YAY! Done with another chapter, and I'm off to write another! I'm going to try to update regularly now…so look out for more! Btw, those of your reading my Inuyasha story, that will be updated soon as well. Look out for it! **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It really means a lot to me and it keeps me going. You all are welcome to make suggestions on further plots for this story or guess to things that might happen. If you haven't guessed already, this is going to be a Briar/"Mystery Girl" thing. Also, for those of you who think this girl is Diane from Tortall, NO! It's not her although it's a very good guess. Her magic is similar to the Wild Mage's but not exactly. SOOOOOO...THANK AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep them coming!**

* * *

When Tris finally clambered down the stairs and entered the main living room of Discipline, she found Lark, Rosethorn, Frostpine, and Niko all seated around the table along with Sandry and Daja. Eager to see Niko and find out what was up, Tris seated herself by him and her housemates.

Niko appeared just as he always had; crisp, clean, and dressed exquisitely. The only visible differences were the bags under his eyes and to the girls, the dimness in his aura of magic like he was especially worn out. He took a deep breath that ended in a sigh.

"I'm sure you girls know everything that's been happening lately?" he asked, looking around at them in turn. They all nodded the affirmative. "Good, less explaining for me to do. Well, I've been working night and day trying to find this girl but to no avail. I can't even get so much as a glimmer when I try to scry her. But that's not the problem here. It seems as though we're not the only ones in search of her."

Everyone seemed to look particularly startled although Tris took this new information easily. _Trouble_, Tris sniffed, _I knew it._ "She's some outlaw, isn't she, Niko? Someone's run away mage daughter or a thief who uses spells that she doesn't know about or something," Tris snapped, eager to pin something on a girl she's never met. Niko gave her a surprised look by the lift in his eyebrows.

"Trisana, I would like to remind you that intolerance is not acceptable. If you close your heart to someone before knowing them, you might as well close your mind too because all you're being is ignorant," Niko said lightly, his face reprimanding and his voice chilled. Tris recoiled instantly, like she'd been slapped in the face. Was she really being that horrible about it? Maybe, maybe not.

Niko continued. "Pirates and raiders, not yet pledging allegiance to anyone, have been seen around here the past few days. I've Seen things and I know their intent is she. This makes our search only more urgent. We don't know the extent of her magic or the type yet so that's what we need from each of you," he said, motioning to the Dedicates along with their charges. "Like attracts like, I am correct? Meditation should help with this. When meditating, I'd like you all to search for her. She has to be near. Reach out with your magics, search for something familiar. With luck, she'll be within our grasp in less than three days." Everyone nodded, even Tris. They would all help as much as possible. After the pirate attack a few years ago, no one wanted that scum back here anymore.

"Good. I must be off now. I have more things to deal with," Niko said, standing. Tris got up too, grabbing a hold of his sleeve. He eyed her with impatience but he made no motion to move away from her.

Purely jealous and hurt from being ignored, Tris fought back tears. "When will you have time for ME?" she asked, her voice holding steady. Her storm eyes bore into his black ones, demanding an answer.

"Trisana Chandler," he said, his voice low, "I have never known you to act like this. You're being a very selfish spoiled little child. Someone desperately needs our help and all you can think about is getting back your teacher for yourself. I will be back once I have found this girl and settled her." Without another word, he turned from her. Tris felt grief and shame well inside of her until she felt like she wanted to sob. Before either could make another motion, a loud banging sounded at the door, sending Little Bear into a flurry of barking.

Daja handled the dog, keeping him at bay while Sandry answered the door. A runner boy tumbled in through the door, looking frantic. Spotting the adults, he gasped to try to speak. Obviously he had run a long ways in a short time. Sandry hurried to bring him a glass of water and they awaited until he had finished it and caught his breath.

"Dedicates, Master Goldeye," the boy said, bowing low, "I bring urgent news from Dedicate Moonstream. They've found her!"

The room went deathly quiet with shock and Niko rushed forward to move out the door when the boy called for him to stop. "Sir! I have more! The pirates and raiders are demanding her release. They're under command of the distant Pengi Empire, on orders from Emperor Hatheon to bring the girl to him. She was found around the border of the temple by some plant mage, Brian or Biar or something, sir and both were found unconscious. The boy has minor injuries and the girl is extremely unhealthy."

"Briar!" the girls cried in union, worries evident clearly in their voices. Without another word, the girls and their teachers left in a brisk walk to where the runner told them they would find the charges.


End file.
